


The New Familiar

by Red Eyes Black Scythe (VisceraNight)



Series: Being Guillermo is Suffering [1]
Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Implied/Referenced Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Red%20Eyes%20Black%20Scythe
Summary: Nadja and Laszlo get another lazy new familiar. Guillermo unwisely chooses to comment on this, and learns exactly what services the new familiar provides to the vampire couple. (:
Relationships: Laszlo Cravensworth/Nadja/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Being Guillermo is Suffering [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049522
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	The New Familiar

~ The New Familiar ~

"Hey, how come your new familiar doesn't ever have to run errands or clean anything around here?" Guiilermo is irritated enough to ask the vampire couple, even though he normally wouldn't dare to speak out in such a manner.

"Oh, she's not a familiar! She's our sub... ordinate," Laszlo replies, stumbling over the last word with a slightly perplexed expression.

"Submissive," Nadja corrects him. To Guillermo, she explains: "She's our little sex pet."

Guillermo struggles to keep a straight face as Nadja blithely continues the explanation, giving him far more details than are necessary. Meanwhile, the new familiar slinks over to lie across Nadja and Laszlo's laps, and Nadja idly pets the human woman's hair as she casually horrifies Guillermo with vivid details of their sex life.

Later, Guillermo confesses to the camera, "I really didn't need to know all that, but I stood there like a dumbass and listened, and now I have memories of that conversation seared into my brain."

~end~


End file.
